


i'm still here

by colder (perennials)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, yeah its POETRY im deleting myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7417588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perennials/pseuds/colder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You are a solar flare from a dying sun.<br/><i>[poems on Gon/the world through Killua's eyes]<i></i></i></p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm still here

_one._

 

the things

i hate

about myself

are the same ones that you

trace into the heart of my palm

—like a promise

sweetened

with honey and chamomile

—like a nursery rhyme

falling easily from

your lips

—like a song

meant only for

our ears,

our ears.

 

 

 

_two._

 

i tell you

that i'll never let

go

 

you twine

our fingers together

like a promise

 

and say:

_i'll hold on_

_forever_

 

 

 

_three._

 

there is something very

strange and profound

and wondrous

 

about the way

sunlight catches in

the gold flecks of your eyes

 

and the way

your hand fits into mine

like a jigsaw puzzle

 

the way you say my name

when your heart is eclipsed

by darkness

 

and the way everything

falls apart so easily

around you

 

you never said

sorry with any weight

to your words

 

i never told you

i needed the reassurance

that i was still yours

 

 

 

_four._

 

we meet at the cusp

of midnight, moonlight

scattering around our feet

like splintered glass

 

we are different (people)

now, but our mistakes

do not hurt any less

than they did before

 

 

 

_five._

 

you

are a solar flare

from a dying sun

 

still, still, still

i am momentarily blinded

by your light

**Author's Note:**

> "gon u r light" see what i ddi there see see s e  
> s e e  
> im sorry  
> this doesnt usually happen poetry is usually this separate part of my shit life for personal angst?? this was a Mistake  
> thank u for reading tho if u liked it leave a kudo or a comment or don't idk u do u i'll do me  
> have a good one


End file.
